


We Made Those

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	We Made Those

Diana Maeve Reid and Olivia Jennifer Reid were without a doubt the lights of your life, along with their father, Spencer, but after a month of taking care of newborn babies essentially on your own, it was a welcome relief for Spencer to be home. “Go do the grocery shopping by yourself,” he insisted. “I’ve got them.”

“Are you sure?” You asked tentatively, seeking a little alone time but wary of leaving these beautiful babies for more than a few minutes at a time. “Two babies are so much harder than one.”

Spencer chuckled and kissed your nose. “They’re my little girls too. I have to get used to it. Go, take your time. I’ve got them.”

“Okay,” you breathed, reluctantly tearing your eyes from them. “Oh it feels so weird to leave them…I don’t like it.”

“That’s normal.”

What wasn’t normal was the insane amount of shitty diapers he changed within the course of an hour, but finally both girls seemed to calm down. Being fed helped. Thank god you had pumped beforehand, so they had food ready and didn’t have to wait for your boobs to come back.

Taking Spencer’s advice, you didn’t rush through your grocery shopping. You took your time and tried to find coupons to stretch your already tight budget a little bit further and reveled in the semi-silence you were getting. The girls were your everything, but silence was hard to come by now.

Once you were back in the building, carrying your groceries upstairs, you noticed it was still quiet. Diana and Olivia weren’t crying. It didn’t seem like Spencer was tripping over anything or doing dishes. It was…quiet. With 1-month-old twins that was weird.

Inside, you put the grocery bags on the counter and heard a faint voice from the nursery. It sounded like Spencer but it was very soft. You crept toward the nursery, careful not to make too much noise just in case the girls were going to sleep. 

And two little kittens  
And a pair of mittens  
And a little toy house  
And a young mouse

Spencer was sitting on the floor next to the crib with the gate down, looking the babies right in the face as he recited Goodnight Moon from memory. At this point in their development, Diana and Olivia were obsessed with faces. They were fixated on him, reaching out with their teeny tiny little hands trying to figure out who this moppy-headed weirdo was. 

Tears filled your eyes. He was such an effortless father. When you first told him you were pregnant, he’d been so happy and so afraid. Then when you found out it was twins, you both panicked, but he was so meant to be a father that he just knew what to do - probably scared while doing it, just like you, wondering whether you’d permanently fuck up this little being that relied on you - but he knew.

You were almost positive that Spencer had no idea you were even home. It was just too cute a picture to interrupt.

Goodnight little house  
And goodnight mouse  
Goodnight comb  
And goodnight brush  
Goodnight nobody  
Goodnight mush  
And goodnight to the old lady whispering “hush” Goodnight stars  
Goodnight air  
Good night noises everywhere

“They like Goodnight Moon,” you said softly.

“Hey, honey.” Spencer reached his hand out to coax you onto the floor with him. “Have a nice time out? At least as much as you can shopping for groceries, I mean.”

Snickering into his shoulder, you sat right next to him and marveled at the beautiful babies in front of you. “Yea, it was nice to have a little silence. I can’t be too mad about the noise though…look at them.”

“We made those.” You weren’t looking at him but you could hear the smile in his voice. The fascination in each word. If you thought about it in the abstract, it was really kind of amazing and cool. A lifetime of love and two little babies to show for it.

You leaned forward and pressed a butterfly light kiss to your girls’ foreheads. “Hey little ones. Mommy missed you. How many poopy diapers did daddy change?”

“So many,” Spencer whispered. “How do such cute beings manage to be so disgusting?”

“You would know the actual details of that better than I would.”

Spencer kissed your neck and laid his head on the bed next to the babies. “That’s true. Would you like to know how your intestines are working, little ones? Why you’re so gross?”

“I’d like to know,” you laughed. “But look at them, you can’t be mad. Seriously.”

As Spencer started to regale the three of you with the tales of why baby poop was so disgusting, you couldn’t help but smile. This was your family, a little gross, a little weird, but full of love.


End file.
